Ben Fisher
Keith Harrow, former brother-in-law |job = Rabbi |status = Living |lang = English Hebrew |season4 = X }} Ben Fisher is a rabbi who appeared in . Appearances Ben went to the hospital to visit his sister, Sara. Knowing that she was there because she'd been attacked by her ex-husband, Keith Harrow, he asked her if she called the police. She told him she didn't have time to but that the doctors did. He asked her how long she had to stay in the hospital, and she told him she had to stay overnight because she had a concussion. Ben then checked on David, who was drawing, and he asked if his step-dad was the one who hurt his wrist, which was in a splint. David stayed quiet, and a nurse came in and told Ben that visiting hours were over. Before returning to the hospital, he took out an old scroll at his synagogue that night, took some clay out of a jar, and prayed in Hebrew for the protection of his family. At the hospital the next day, Ben and Sara discussed where she and David would stay while Keith was still out there, and Sara hinted that Keith changed into something when he was angry. Nick, Hank, and Trubel then arrived, and Nick and Hank spoke with Sara and Ben as Trubel left to go talk with David. The detectives informed them that Keith's body was found and then had Sara describe to them what happened when Keith attacked her. Ben later went to Sara's house, grabbed some of the clay still on the ground outside, looked at it, and then headed to his car. Ben called Hank to confess to the murder of Keith, so they met him at his synagogue. Ben took them to his study and told them the history of raising a Golem using the scroll he had, and he showed them the jar that supposedly contained the remains of a Golem that the rabbi before him brought over when he immigrated from . Ben said he didn't think it would do anything, but he was desperate and angry that Keith was destroying his family. Nick asked him if he read the scroll and called up a Golem to kill Keith, and Ben said he did. Hank told him they appreciated him wanting to confess, but he said they couldn't arrest him for praying for someone to die. Ben said he was telling them the truth and was upset that the detectives didn't seem to believe him, but Hank said they'd take the jar and test the residue to see if it was a match to the clay found at the crime scene. When Ben asked what would happen if it was a match, Nick said they would start believing. Ben brought Sara and David back to their house, and Ben confessed to Sara about him praying for a Golem, but she didn't believe him either. They went inside, and Keith's brother, Nate, was waiting for them. Ben told him he needed to leave, but Nate punched him and then threw Sara to the ground as David ran to hide under a table. Nate followed David, woged into a Siegbarste, and yelled at him to tell him who Sara and Ben had been talking to. Sara ran and got David out from the other side of the table as she called the police. Nate threatened that he'd rip them apart when he found out how his brother was killed, before leaving. Nick and Hank arrived at her house in response to the the call, and after Sara gave Hank Nate's address, Ben offered to go with them because it was in a very remote location. As they arrived at Nate's place, they saw the Golem in the midst of killing Nate. Nick asked Ben why he called the Golem back, but he said he didn't. Furthermore, he said he never prayed for it to kill anyone, just to protect David. Hank asked for how long, and Ben said he wasn't specific, leading Nick to conclude that the Golem was just going to indefinitely continue killing anyone who threatened David. Nick asked Ben if he had a prayer to get rid of the Golem, and he said he needed the scroll. They returned to the synagogue, and Ben said that in order to stop the Golem, he needed to write a and put it into the Golem's mouth. Ben noted that there was no way to bring the Golem to them, however, so Nick suggested their only recourse was to threaten David. Ben offered to do it since the Golem was his responsibility, but Nick told him to just focus on getting the shem in the Golem's mouth. Ben and the detectives returned to Sara's house, and Ben waited outside for Nick to bring David out. Nick, David, and Trubel soon all came out of the house, and David sat next to Ben while Nick and Trubel waited off to the side. Ben told David that he would never do anything to hurt him and then apologized for what was about to happen, which confused David. Ben then got up and stood next to Trubel while Nick started scolding David, telling him he was going to jail. Nick grabbed David's hand and walked him away as David pleaded for Ben to help him. Their plan worked as the Golem rose from the ground behind Nick, and Ben tried to put the shem in the Golem's mouth, but the Golem knocked him to the ground, causing him to drop the shem. Sara, having heard David yelling, had run outside; she went over to Ben to make sure he was okay. They both watched as Nick tried to attack the Golem with little success, and then Trubel followed, accidentally knocking over David. When the Golem started engulfing her, David picked up the shem and began stabbing the Golem with it, causing it to let go of Trubel and sink back into the ground. Ben then went over to David and Sara and hugged them both, happy that the Golem was gone. Images 404-promo3.jpg 404-promo11.jpg 404-Ben takes out the scroll.jpg Trivia *Ben is a Hebrew name, originating from Benjamin (בִּנְיָמִין), which means "son of the south" or "son of the right hand."